I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bearing supports and bearings. Particularly, the present invention relates to the field of bearing supports for efficiently replacing worn bearings on sight of used production machinery. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of a bearing sleeve support having radially expandable segments and a tapered threaded bore in combination with a bearing having a tapered threaded outside diameter complimentary to the bore. Engagement of the bearing into the bore causes the sleeve segments to expand and engage the housing of the machine in which the bearing is used, and thus eliminating machining a press fit sleeve.
II. Prior Art Statement
U.S. Pat. No. 2,447,853 discloses a threaded bearing support which threadingly engages the housing of a pump. U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,283 discloses a shaft support having a plurality of radially movable segments which collapse radially inward as they are inserted into a bore of the housing and then expand radially outward again to engage the housing once the bearing support has been pushed past the end of a plurality of radially extending lugs which are tapered to aid in the collapsing of the segment. The expansion of the segments to engage the housing brings the ends of the lugs into engagement with the side walls of the housing to retain the support in an axial position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,563 discloses a threaded retainer for positioning a ball and socket joint axially within a housing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,890 discloses a means for allowing the interchange of various kinds of pillow block bearings in a pillow block in a self-aligning manner. This patent discloses a bearing having a threaded outside diameter which threadingly engages a self-aligning ring of the pillow block. The outer diameter of the bearing has a thread which is straight and not tapered and self locking as disclosed in the present invention. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,337,290 and 2,331,652 disclose different ways for mounting bearing supports which are not related to the present invention. None of the above disclosed United States patents disclose a bearing support and bearing comprising a sleeve with radially expandable segments, a bore having a tapered threaded profile and a bearing with a threaded tapered outside diameter complimentary to the bore wherein insertion of the bearing into the bore expands the segments radially outward to engage the housing into which the bearing is to be installed.